sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kim Hyun Joo
thumb|225px|Kim Hyun Joo Perfil * Nombre: 김현주 / Kim Hyun Joo (Kim Hyeon Joo) * Profesión: Actriz, modelo y cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: 24-Abril-1977 (38 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Provincia de Kyung Ki, ciudad de IlSan, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 167 cm * Peso: 48 kg * Tipo de sangre: B Dramas * I Have a Lover (SBS, 2015) * What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014) * Can We Love? (JTBC, 2014) cameo * Cruel Palace - War of Flowers (JTBC, 2013) * Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) * Sparkling (MBC, 2011) * Partner (KBS2, 2009) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * In-Soon is Pretty (KBS2, 2007) * Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) * Land (SBS, 2005) * Sharp 2 (KBS2, 2005) * Miss Kim Makes 1 Million (SBS, 2004) * Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) * Sangdo (MBC, 2001) * Her House (MBC, 2001) * Virtue (SBS, 2000) * Springtime(MBC, 1999) * Love Story (SBS, 1999) * Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) * Ready Go! (MBC, 1998) * The Reason I Live (1997) Temas para Dramas * Promise tema para Partner (2010) Programas de TV * Musical Journey to Yesterday (MBC, 2014) * ECO Canada by Kim Hyun-joo (MBC Life, 2009) * Section TV Entertainment (MBC, 2001) * And e-Wonderful World (MBC, 2000) * Mnet KM Music Festival (Mnet, 2000) * Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 1999) * Super TV Enjoy Sunday (KBS, 1998) * Saturday Power Start (KBS, 1997) * Scoop! Entertainment City (MBC, 1997) * Popular Song Best 50 (MBC, 1997) Películas * Shinsukki Blues (2004) * Star Runner (2003) * Calla (1999) * If it Snows at Christmas (1998) Programas de Radio * Music Village with Kim Hyun-joo (MBC FM, 2009) * FM Dating with Kim Hyun-joo (MBC FM, 1999) * Gwangjang Music with Gung Sun-young (KBS 2FM, 1997) - Panelista en "I Don't Know Anything But Love" segmento Anuncios * 2012-2013: Handon Pork * 2012: Bella Beans Coffee * 2012: Sisley Paris - Phyto-Blanc Intensive Lightening Serum, Supremÿa at Night, All Day All Year, Hydra Global Intense Anti-Aging Hydration * 2010:'''Laura Mercier Liquid Crystal Lip Glacé * '''2009: Sisley Paris - Sisleÿa Anti-aging Cream * 2008: Hyundai i30cw * 2007: Hanwha - Loire Valley * 2007-2008: Hyundai Genesis * 2006: Hanwha - EcoMetro * 2006: 2001 Outlet * 2006: Daesang WelLife * 2005-2008: Hanwha - Dream & Green * 2005: Magic Speed * 2005: Samsung Life Insurance * 2004: Cheez Whiz * 2004: Daewoo Securities * 2003: Me:ll Bikini Girl * 2003: Me:ll Covering Powder Pack * 2002-2003: Amore Pacific - Hair Pack Nano Therap * 2002-2003: JOFF * 2002: Nadri Cosmetics - Me:ll Lovely Story * 2002: Tous Les Jours * 2002:'''Amore Pacific - Dubore Essence Body Wash * '''2002: Amore Pacific - Vitamin Hair Pack Rinse * 2002: Robot Boiler (2002) * 2002: Nong Shim - Saengsaeng Udon, Saengsaeng Ramen * 2002: LG eShop.com * 2002: Goldfill Jewelry * 2002: Tongyang Life Insurance * 2001-2002: Emons Furniture * 2001-2003: Woongjin Foods - Green Plum Juice * 2000: On & On * 2000: Lotte Chic-Choc Cookie * 2000: Nonghyup Insurance * 1999: Samsung Electronics - MyMy WinGo, MyJet Printer, Magic Station, Hi-Cool Air * 1999: Julia Cosmetics - Islet Power C * 1997: Haitai Confectionery - Baked Potato Cookie, Shrimp Crackers * 1997: Asiana Airlines * 1997:'''Kwailnara ("Land of Fruits") Cosmetics - Natural Sheet Essence Pack * Hankook Tire * Goeun Nara Cosmetics - MyCel Plaster Pack * Magix * Maxim Coffee Videos Musicales * Han Kyung Il - Parting Was Far Away (2004) * Brown Eyes - Little By Little (2002) * Brown Eyes - Already One Year (2001) * Yurisangja - To the Bride (1999) * Yuno - Now (1998) * Seo Ji Won - I Liked It Then (1996) * Lee Seung Hwan - Entreaty (1996) * Kim Hyun Chul - One's Lifetime (1996) Discografia Reconocimientos * '''2014 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Mejor Pareja (con Kim Sang Kyung) (What Happens to My Family?) * 2014 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz (What Happens to My Family?) * 2011 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama Serie (Sparkling) * 2007 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Superior a la excelencia (In-Soon is Pretty) * 2005 SBS Drama Awards: Mejores 10 Estrellas (Land) * 2005 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Internauta de la Popularidad (Land) * 2004 SBS Drama Awards: Mejores 10 Estrellas (Miss Kim Makes 1 Million) * 2004 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama Especial (Miss Kim Makes 1 Million) * 2002 SBS Drama Awards: Premio SBSi (Glass Slippers) * 2002 SBS Drama Awards: Mejores 10 Estrellas (Glass Slippers) * 2002 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama de Planificación Especial (Glass Slippers) * 2000 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz (Virtue) * 1998 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Revelación * 1998 SBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Revelación (I Love You! I Love You!) Curiosidades * Educación: Universidad de Dongkuk * Antes de que el actor Lee Dong Wook se enlistarse en el ejército se creía ellos dos mantenían una relación amorosa, Kim Hyun Joo era la única persona, además de la familia del actor, en saber que el se iría al ejército, y se los vio a ambos juntos varias veces; sin embargo esta relación nunca fue ni negada ni afirmada. * Es una de las actrices mas bonitas y populares de Corea. * Es considerada junto con la actriz Kim Tae Hee, una de las mujeres mas bellas de Corea * Después de su aparición en Boys Before Flowers su popularidad crecio y apareció en muchos rankings de belleza y popularidad debido a la fama de ella en la exitosa serie. Enlaces * Perfil (daum) * Perfil (nate) * Hancinema * Facebook Galería 83.jpg|kim hyun joo Actress-kim-hyun-joo.jpg|hyun joo 2015030815125421581_1.jpg|hyun joo hyun joo.jpg|hyun joo images (5).jpg|hyun joo Kim_Hyun_Joo3.jpg|hyun joo Kim_Hyun_Joo4.jpg|hyun joo kim-hyun-joo-dummy-mommy1.jpg|hyun joo KimHyunJoovaiKangEunHo.jpg|hyun joo